


Ecos de ayer

by AliTheOrder, SnowMarabilia



Series: Las aventuras de los miniDahes [2]
Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Other, brighid tiene un crush con loyda, hay un poco de angst de faustivy pero prometemos que es cuqui, pero la interrumpen mientras intenta ligar, who? you guessed: el capitán
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMarabilia/pseuds/SnowMarabilia
Summary: Brighid de Dahes asiste a su primera Cumbre.
Relationships: Brighid/Loyda, Ivy/Fausto
Series: Las aventuras de los miniDahes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960675
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz cumple a Reinos de Cristal <3

Loyda no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que había entrado a la sala donde se celebraba la Cumbre. Incluso desde que había llegado al palacio de Dione. Y Brighid lo sabía. Aunque ella misma tampoco había podido apartar la mirada de la princesa de Silfos.

No era muy profesional por parte de dos herederas a la corona comerse con los ojos de esa forma, y menos en una Cumbre, pero... es que Loyda era preciosa. Llevaba un vestido color burdeos, el pelo castaño recogido en una larga trenza que le caía por la espalda, y sus ojos brillaban con la determinación propia de una Reina.

—¡Eh, hola! —el Capitán agitó una translúcida mano delante de su cara, sobresaltándola—. Los Elementos llamando a Brighid. Estás babeando. Eres peor que tu hermano cada vez que ve a ese nigromante...

Por suerte, su compañero fantasma estaba ahí para darle un toque de atención. Por supuesto, el antiguo pirata no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de colarse en un lugar en el que no habría podido entrar jamás de haber seguido con vida. Ventajas de ser un fantasma, siempre decía.

Lo curioso era que el Capitán no había sido el único espíritu que había aprovechado para infiltrarse en la Cumbre. Justo detrás de las sillas de Ivy de Dione y de Samira de Granth se encontraba un muchacho moreno que no dejaba de mirarlas, sonriendo con orgullo cada vez que una de las dos reinas hablaba.

A pesar de tener preguntas sobre la identidad de aquel fantasma, Brighid prefirió seguir fingiendo que tomaba apuntes de la reunión, mirando a Loyda de reojo de forma poco disimulada.

Cuando Arthmael de Silfos sugirió que se tomaran un descanso y todos salieron de la estancia, Brighid se escabulló y creó por sí misma un encuentro casual con cierta persona.

—¿Princesa Loyda? —la llamó. La aludida se volvió hacia ella, y Brighid tuvo que inspirar hondo. Era aún más bonita de cerca—. Creo que aún no nos hemos presentado como es debido. —Se atrevió a tomar su mano y dejó un beso en sus nudillos—. Brighid de Dahes. Es un placer.

Loyda se ruborizó levemente, aunque no tardó en sonreír.

—El placer es mío, princesa Brighid.

La heredera de Dahes la soltó, se retiró un paso hacia atrás y empezó a decir, con falsa inocencia que no engañó a nadie:

—Estaba pensando en dar una vuelta por palacio durante el descanso... ¿Os gustaría acompañarme, alteza?

La sonrisa de Loyda se ensanchó. Rodeó el brazo de Brighid con el suyo propio, y ambas echaron a andar. Sentía la piel caliente de la otra heredera a través de la tela de sus vestidos, allí donde sus brazos se tocaban.

—Estaré encantada —respondió. Bajó el tono de voz al añadir—: Quizás incluso podríamos aprovechar para discutir sobre... una posible _alianza_ entre Silfos y Dahes.

Brighid se mordió el labio, y asintió, dejándose guiar por Loyda. La anticipación recorrió su cuerpo, de la cabeza a los dedos de los pies, y sonrió.

Viendo cómo Brighid se iba tras la princesa de Silfos, el Capitán decidió dejarlas solas. Kay también se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su hija, y tuvo que retener a Nadim para asegurarse de que le dejara su espacio. Al final, todos los dirigentes y herederos de los ocho reinos de Marabilia abandonaron la sala, y el Capitán se quedó a sus anchas...

Salvo por el otro espíritu que aún rondaba por ahí, alicaído.

El Capitán frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién eres tú?

El aludido alzó la vista enseguida, dando un respingo. Examinó al Capitán de arriba abajo, y alzó una ceja.

—¿Y tú?

—He preguntado primero —repuso el Capitán. Le dio un repaso a la piel y las ropas del tipo, intentando deducir su procedencia—. ¿Eres de Granth? Estás muy lejos de casa. ¿Qué haces en Dione?

El isleño le dedicó una triste sonrisa.

—Este es mi hogar.

Y el Capitán comprendió que aquel fantasma era igual que él. Uno que seguiría a su familia allá donde estuviera. Se desplazó hasta llegar a su lado, y le tendió una mano.

—Pues parece que vamos a hacernos compañía los próximos días. Soy el Capitán. ¿Y tú eres...?

El granthiano se le estrechó. Tras pensarlo unos segundos, respondió:

—Príncipe. Puedes llamarme Príncipe.

* * *

El Príncipe y el Capitán habían acabado en uno de los balcones de palacio a la espera de que la Cumbre continuara. El antiguo pirata era el más charlatán, pero al otro fantasma no le importaba escuchar todas las aventuras que vivió a bordo de su barco. Parecía como si hubiera estado deseando contárselas a alguien, así que no puso objeción alguna.

—Entonces... ¿tu hogar es el mar? —preguntó el Príncipe, con curiosidad.

—Lo fue durante un tiempo —asintió su compañero—. Aunque ahora mi tripulación está en tierra, así que aquí es donde me quedaré de momento.

El Príncipe lo vio sonreír. Quiso preguntarle dónde se encontraba su tripulación exactamente, pero el Capitán habló primero:

—Bueno, ¿y tú qué? ¿Quién te ancla a Dione, enano?

—Estaré muerto, pero sigo siendo un príncipe —hizo notar, alzando una ceja.

El Capitán se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo hay una familia real a la que respeto, y no es la tuya. Venga, cuenta —insistió, impaciente. Las buenas historias eran como tesoros, y a él le gustaba coleccionarlos en muerte tanto como lo había hecho en vida.

Soltando un suspiro, el Príncipe bajó la mirada hacia los jardines. Recordaba una época no tan lejana donde había caminado por ahí junto a su esposa. Ella aún seguía haciendo el mismo recorrido cada mañana por los terrenos de palacio, rozando con los dedos aquellos arbustos detrás de los cuales se habían escondido, y ella había hecho sonar su nay. 

Él la acompañaba, aunque para la mujer eran caminatas solitarias y, sobre todo, silenciosas. De vez en cuando, el Príncipe se encontraba hablándole, con la esperanza de que quizás, algún día, si seguía haciéndolo, su mujer lo oiría, lo vería, sabría que estaba allí. Sabría que no la había abandonado.

Pero cualquier esperanza se truncaba cuando la reina de Dione seguía andando sin volverse hacia él.

El Príncipe miró a su nuevo amigo.

—La mayoría de mi familia está en Granth —le explicó—. Ellos también son... como tú y como yo. Salvo mi hermana pequeña. Le hacen compañía, y yo a veces también estoy allí. Pero... Aquí tengo al amor de mi vida. —Inspiró hondo—. Sé que no puede saber que estoy aquí, pero... no quiero dejarla sola. ¿Es una estupidez, Capitán?

El aludido parecía a punto de echarse a llorar por su historia, hasta que tuvo una idea repentina. Tomó aire y, tras recomponerse, anunció, regresando al interior de palacio:

—¡No te muevas de aquí, Príncipe! ¡Ahora vengo!

Tras unos minutos volvió a aparecer en el balcón, seguido de una mosqueada princesa de Dahes. El Príncipe parpadeó, atónito, sin comprender cómo la había hecho llegar hasta allí.

—A ver, ¿qué es tan urgente? —inquirió la joven, bastante molesta. El granthiano no podía creerlo. ¿La princesa podía comunicarse con ellos?

Se llevó un susto cuando el Capitán lo señaló de golpe, enérgicamente.

—Ayúdale a hablar con el amor de su vida —prácticamente suplicó.

La princesa miró se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo después de que hayas interrumpido mi paseo con Loyda? La cosa iba muy bien, por cierto, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y desde cuándo eres un romántico?

El Capitán gruñó, exasperado por la testarudez de la chica. Aunque al fin y al cabo era hija de Kay, así que no debería haberle sorprendido. Tras calmarse, murmuró:

—Por favor.

Brighid alzó las cejas, sorprendida. En sus dieciséis años de vida, jamás había oído a su amigo decir tal cosa. No pudo negarse a su petición. Se volvió hacia el otro espíritu, intentando relajar su expresión y mostrar una cara más amable.

—El amor de tu vida. ¿Está aquí?

El Príncipe asintió, todavía sin palabras. Una persona viva estaba hablando con él.

—Bien —declaró la heredera de Dahes—. Pues llévame con esa persona.

Y los tres se encaminaron en su búsqueda.


	2. Chapter 2

La reina de Dione.

El amor de su vida era la reina Ivy de Dione.

Y ahora tenía que dirigirse a hablar con ella. Por todas las Estrellas, por qué había aceptado. Sería una situación de lo más incómoda, y más teniendo en cuenta que estaba a punto de irrumpir en una sala donde se encontraban todas las reinas de Marabilia. Brighid pensó en cómo podía empezar a manejar la situación. _'Disculpad la intromisión, majestades, pero a un fantasma le gustaría hablar con la reina Ivy'_.

Qué horror. Iba a hacer el ridículo.

Por suerte el Capitán y el Príncipe no la verían. Les había indicado que la esperaran en los jardines: muertos o no, seguían siendo hombres.

Los guardias que custodiaban la puerta de la sala se apartaron al verla para dejarla pasar. Dio un par de toquecitos con los nudillos antes de atreverse a asomar la cabeza.

Su madre fue la primera en dirigirle una sonrisa, pero fue Rita de Verve quien la invitó a entrar.

—¡Brighid, niña! ¡Pasa, pasa! –Bri obedeció, temblando como una hoja. Miró a todas las mujeres de la sala, quienes estaban sentadas en varios sillones tomando té con pastas—. Tu hija está cada día más preciosa, Kay, querida —añadió Rita, la más veterana de las reinas—. Ha salido a ti.

Brighid se ruborizó, y vio cómo la reina Samira de Granth ocultaba una sonrisa detrás de su taza de té. A su lado, su esposa, Cordelia, le tendió un plato con dulces.

—Sírvete tú misma —le dijo, con voz amable.

Brighid cogió una galleta, todavía insegura de cada uno de sus movimientos. Por suerte, su madre fue en su rescate.

—¿Quieres sentarte, Bri? —le preguntó, haciéndole un hueco a su lado.

—Yo... yo sólo... —Jamás había tenido problemas para hablar en público, pero es que eran las reinas. Imponían demasiado—. No quiero molestar.

—¡Qué vas a molestar! Quédate un rato con nosotras, anda —insistió la reina de Sienna.

Brighid inspiró hondo y tomó asiento al lado de su madre, comiéndose la galleta en silencio.

—Estábamos hablando sobre si deberíamos permitir la entrada a la Cumbre a los hechiceros y nigromantes reales —la puso al día la reina de Dahes—. Alira opina que sí.

—Creo que es importante que estén presentes —se reafirmó la reina de Idyll—. Y más en el caso de nuestro reino. Tenemos muy en cuenta las opiniones de los hechiceros.

—¡Ay, a Dely le encantaría formar parte, con lo curiosa que es ella! —exclamó Rita.

Cordelia se rió levemente.

—Pues no creo que podáis contar con Greta. Si algo sé de ella es que prefiere evitar las multitudes. No la he visto desde que llegamos.

A Brighid se le escapó una sonrisa.

—A Owain le haría ilusión —murmuró, casi sin pensar.

De pronto se encontró con las miradas de todas las reinas puestas sobre ella. Se encogió en su sitio, pensando en que no debería haber intervenido. ¿Por qué les iba a importar su opinión a ellas?

Creía que su madre la regañaría por hablar sin permiso delante del grupo, pero simplemente sonrió y asintió.

—Eso es cierto —dijo—. Pero si dejamos que Owain participe, el resto de bellacos que tenemos por familia querrán buscar la forma de colarse también.

Brighid contuvo una risilla. Si su madre supiera…

—Aunque el Capitán sí ha entrado a la Cumbre —le confesó a su madre, bajando la voz para que el resto de reinas no las oyeran.

—¿Está aquí? —Kay miró a su alrededor, sus ojos buscando el fantasma que ya sabía que no podría ver.

—No, se ha quedado fuera. —Tomó aire para mentalizarse y decir lo que había venido a decir—. De hecho...

—Mantén a tus bellacos lejos, Kay —bromeó Samira, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Brighid. La chica cerró la boca, cohibida.

—Eh, que sólo yo puedo llamarlos así —le recordó ella, defendiendo a su familia.

Ambas se echaron a reír. Y, de pronto, alguien se dirigió directamente a la princesa:

—Esta es tu primera Cumbre, ¿no es así, Brighid? 

Casi se atragantó con la galleta. La reina Lynne. La reina Lynne le estaba hablando directamente, como si nada, tuteándola.

—Sí, sí, es... es la primera. Bueno, no… Hace cuatro años fuimos a Granth, pero no entré en la sala donde se celebraba.

—Loyda también es la primera vez que participa —comentó, con una sonrisa llena de orgullo—. Tienes dieciséis años, ¿verdad? Ella diecisiete.

—Sí, majestad. Me... me lo ha dicho. Hemos... estado paseando juntas antes —murmuró, sus mejillas tornándose rojas.

Lynne alzó una ceja, y bebió un sorbo de su bebida.

—¿Sí? Me alegro. Estoy segura de que os llevaréis bien.

—¿Y habéis dejado a nuestro pobre Bran solo? —exclamó Samira, falsamente escandalizada.

—Pobrecito, espero que Arthmael no sea demasiada mala influencia. Sin ofender, Lynne —dijo la reina Brianna.

La reina de Silfos parpadeó un par de veces.

—Ah. ¿Tenía que ofenderme? Aunque es un trozo de pan, me alegro que al final no te casaras con él, Ivy.

La reina de Dione rió por lo bajo, la primera vez en toda la reunión que Brighid la oía.

—Bueno, no es de los peores prometidos que he tenido. Al menos él rompió el compromiso porque se enamoró, y no para ir a vivir aventuras con un grupo de piratas.

—¿Perdona? —Kay la interrumpió, llevándose la mano al corazón y fingiendo ofensa—. Soy la prometida más guapa que has tenido nunca.

Todas se echaron a reír, y a Brighid se le contagiaron las ganas de hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que se esforzaba por mostrar su mejor cara a las demás reinas, Ivy de Dione volvió a sumirse en el silencio tras el comentario de Kay. Cualquier rastro de alegría se esfumó por completo de su expresión y se distrajo acariciando con suavidad al pequeño pájaro que descansaba en su regazo. Su dedo resiguió el plumaje amarillo de sus alas, mirándolo con lo que Brighid identificó como tristeza.

Inspiró hondo.

—¿Reina Ivy? —se atrevió a llamarla. Ella alzó la mirada, algo descolocada, pero enseguida sonrió. El resto también la estaban observando. Su madre parecía querer decirle 'adelante, di lo que tengas que decir'. Así que lo hizo—: Hay... hay una persona que quiere hablar con vos.

Ivy ladeó la cabeza, confusa.

—¿Y no puede esperar?

Brighid balbuceó.

—Es que... Bueno, supongo, pero... lleva mucho tiempo intentando hacerlo y...

Con una exclamación, Kay pareció comprender a qué se refería su hija. Posó una mano sobre el hombro de Brighid, en un intento de calmarla.

—Ivy, suena a que es urgente. ¿Por qué no vas a ver de quién se trata? Nosotras seguiremos aquí.

Asintió, aunque no muy convencida todavía. El ave de su regazo alzó el vuelo, permitiendo que Ivy se pusiera en pie, y se transformó en nasir. Se posó en el hombro de Ivy, majestuoso, y Brighid se quedó boquiabierta. Nunca había visto a uno tan de cerca. El plumaje blanco reflejaba cada rayo del sol que entraba por las ventanas, creando una infinidad de destellos que atrajeron todos los ojos de la habitación.

La reina hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.

—Te sigo, Brighid.

La princesa asintió y se incorporó rápidamente.

—¡Sí! Venid, majestad.

Y abandonaron la sala en dirección a los jardines.


	3. Chapter 3

Salvo por el Capitán, Brighid nunca había hecho de intermediaria entre vivos y muertos. Eso solía ser cosa de Jared, pero ahora que su hermano no estaba presente, le tocaba a ella hacer el trabajo. Maldito niño y maldita su decisión de última hora de quedarse en Idyll en vez de asistir a la Cumbre con ella.

Y vaya ocasión le había tocado para ser la primera vez.

No se atrevía a mirar a Ivy a la cara. No sabía por dónde comenzar a explicarle la situación. Debería empezar por contarle que él y su hermano compartían cierto don, pero temía que la reina no la creyera, se riera en su cara o que pensara que le estaba gastando una broma.

—Te veo algo agobiada, Brighid —comentó la soberana de Dione. A su lado iba volando el nasir, convertido en lo que según la reina era un jilguero—. ¿Va todo bien?

La princesa asintió, pero Ivy debió de ver que no lo hacía con demasiada convicción.

—¿Quieres contarme de quién se trata esa persona que quiere hablarme? —le preguntó.

Brighid se tensó.

—Es... complicado de explicar... —Inspiró hondo, aún sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Sólo... confiad en mí, majestad. Por favor. Casi hemos llegado.

Ivy la creyó, y la siguió hasta los jardines. A través de las hojas de los árboles, el sol de primera hora de la tarde creaba mosaicos imposibles en el suelo, y Brighid clavó los ojos en ellos para evitar mirar a la reina.

Allí no había nadie.

Nadie visible a ojos de la reina, claro. Sólo a los de Brighid. Y la muchacha pudo presenciar el momento exacto en el que el Príncipe divisó a la reina y se acercó a ella, emocionado. Acunó su rostro pese a que Ivy no se dio cuenta del gesto, pero al fantasma no le importó. Por fin, después de dieciocho largos años, podría cumplir su más anhelado deseo. Podría decirle unas últimas palabras. Las que no pudo aquella noche cuando el caos estalló en Granth, cuando el Príncipe cayó defendiendo aquello que más le importaba. Podrían tener una despedida en condiciones.

Brighid aún no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Aquí no hay nadie, Brighid —dijo entonces la reina—. ¿Qué ocurre exactamente?

La joven tomó aire, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas bajo la atenta mirada del Príncipe, quien no podía estar más ansioso por la oportunidad que la chica podía brindarle. Brighid guió a la reina hasta un banco de piedra, y ambas se sentaron; el fantasma tomó asiento justo al lado de su esposa. Fue entonces cuando empezó a relatar, todavía sintiéndose algo insegura:

—Veréis, majestad. Supongo que alguna vez habréis oído aquello de que el hogar de uno es allí donde se encuentran sus seres queridos. —Ivy asintió, sin saber muy bien adónde quería ir a parar. Los ojos de Brighid viajaron a la mano de la reina y se fijó en que su dedo aún estaba decorado por una fina alianza de oro. Aunque ella no pudiera sentir su tacto, el Príncipe la había tomado con la suya, donde lucía un anillo idéntico—. Pues... no es ninguna exageración. Es real.

—Brighid, eso es muy bonito, pero… ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo? —quiso saber la reina, cada vez más confundida.

La princesa apretó los puños.

—Mi hermano y yo tenemos una habilidad especial —soltó—. Podemos... Podemos ver a aquellos que han sido acogidos por las Estrellas. O los Elementos. O... Bueno, el caso es que podemos verles. Y hablar con ellos.

Ivy abrió mucho los ojos ante esa revelación. Dejó que la joven continuara con su explicación:

—El primero que vimos fue a… bueno, se presentó como el Capitán. Desde que tenemos memoria nos acompaña, aunque de pequeños, siempre que hablábamos de él, nuestros padres creían que era un amigo imaginario…

—¿Y no lo era?

—No. Era el mejor amigo de mi padre, y aunque murió hace años, nos sigue cuidando. Jared y yo tenemos la teoría de que... esas personas, esos espíritus, se manifiestan con aún más fuerza cuando los vivos pensamos en ellos. Y que por eso se quedan cerca, cuidando de nosotros. —Vio al Príncipe asentir, y Brighid bajó el tono al añadir, como si de un secreto entre ellas se tratara—: Hoy hay alguien aquí cuidando de vos, majestad.

Los ojos de la reina se empañaron al instante, soltando una exclamación y llevándose una mano a la boca al darse cuenta de repente lo que las palabras de la princesa implicaban. Miró en todas direcciones, queriendo encontrar aquello que había perdido tanto tiempo atrás.

La voz le tembló al decir su nombre en voz alta.

—¿Fausto?

Al oír eso, el jilguero, posado sobre el hombro de la reina, comenzó a entonar un canto, como si también estuviera llamando al hombre.

Brighid descubrió entonces que los fantasmas podían llorar.

—Ivy —susurró él, acariciando el rostro de su reina con su mano etérea. A pesar de las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, el Príncipe sonrió—. Mi vida. Estoy aquí. Te quiero.

—Quiere que sepáis que está aquí. —Brighid movió la pierna de un lado a otro, algo incómoda por tener que ser la intérprete de una conversación tan íntima—. Y que os quiere.

La reina se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras sollozaba, y el Príncipe la rodeó con sus brazos en un intento de consolarla.

—¿Y cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo? —preguntó la reina, secándose las lágrimas con unos dedos temblorosos. Su voz sonaba firme, la voz de aquella a la que han intentado engañar muchas veces—. ¿Cómo sé que me dices la verdad?

Brighid se quedó mirando a Ivy y al fantasma que permanecía a su lado. Según su hermano, esa siempre era una duda habitual en las personas menos avezadas a la magia. Aunque normalmente tenía una solución fácil, muy fácil.

—Preguntadme algo. Cualquier cosa, majestad, algo que sólo él supiera responder.

Ivy se quedó pensativa ante la seguridad que mostraba Brighid. Se llevó la mano a la oreja y jugueteó con un pendiente azul, fabricado con esa piedra que impedía a los nigromantes ver la aura y leer los pensamientos, como asegurándose de que aún estuviera allí.

—Algo que sólo Fausto sabría… Que me diga cuándo me pidió que nos casáramos.

Brighid se quedó quieta un momento, mirando fijamente al fantasma mientras hablaba. Luego, con la voz temblorosa, empezó a repetir lo que el Príncipe le había dicho.

—No os lo pidió él. Se lo pedisteis vos, majestad. En una gruta escondida cerca de una playa de Granth. —Brighid supo que la respuesta era la correcta porque la reina empezó a llorar otra vez—. Está justo aquí, majestad. Está abrazándoos ahora mismo.

Ivy temblaba. Todas sus dudas habían desaparecido. Fausto. Su Fausto estaba allí. Siempre había seguido a su lado, velando por ella, desde esa terrible noche en la que sintió cómo se lo arrebataban a la vez que el lazo entre sus auras se rompía para siempre.

—Ivy —susurró el Príncipe—. Lo siento. Lo siento tantísimo... Siento no haber podido regresar a tu lado.

—Se está disculpando por... por no haber podido regresar a vuestro lado —dijo Brighid para los oídos de la reina.

Ivy se descubrió el rostro, e inspiró hondo. Con los ojos enrojecidos, miró a Brighid, todavía conmocionada.

—¿Él... Él puede oírme? —preguntó, con cierto miedo a la respuesta. Para su alivio, la princesa asintió—. Fausto. No te atrevas a disculparte. Te añoro cada segundo de cada día, pero sé que hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tu mano para volver conmigo. Sé que hiciste lo que debías. Soy yo la que lo siente por dejarte atrás. Perdóname.

El Príncipe dejó un beso en su frente con toda la delicadeza posible.

—No hay nada que perdonar, Ivy. Sólo... sólo quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Tan orgulloso... No te haces una idea. Y seguiré aquí, contigo, todo el tiempo que tú me lo permitas. Aunque no puedas verme. Siempre estaré a tu lado. Te quiero. Con todo mi corazón.

Brighid se tragó las lágrimas y se aclaró la garganta antes de transmitirle el mensaje a la reina. Esta esbozó una diminuta sonrisa, con la certeza de que siempre habría alguien protegiéndola.

—Yo también te quiero, Fausto.

El Príncipe dejó un beso en su sien y, como si lo hubieran planeado, ambos se volvieron al mismo tiempo hacia Brighid al decir:

—Gracias.

Brighid se ruborizó.

—No... No he hecho nada...

—Brighid —la cortó la reina, cogiéndola de las manos. Todavía lloraba, pero hacía mucho que no sentía tanta felicidad—. Me has dado el mejor regalo que nadie me habría podido dar. De veras. Gracias.

La princesa sonrió, y miró al Príncipe, quien le dirigía unas palabras al ave. 'Gracias por quedarte con ella, Idris'. Brighid no habría imaginado nunca que le tocaría hablar con un pájaro, aunque, para ser justos, hablar con espíritus era mucho más extravagante.

En cuanto le comunicó las palabras a Idris, esta extendió sus alas y alzó el vuelo, convirtiéndose de nuevo en nasir. De su pico salió un canto triste, una canción que sólo había cantado una vez, esa trágica noche en Granth. 

Los tres permanecieron en un agradable silencio observando a Idris.

* * *

—Por fin te encuentro —anunció Brighid cuando, después de dejar a la reina y a su esposo solos, dio con el Capitán en uno de los pasillos—. Me resulta increíble que no hayas estado espiando. ¿Dónde te habías metido, si puede saberse?

El Capitán se encogió de hombros.

—Aquí y allá... He estado rondando por palacio. No quería interrumpir el reencuentro, los sentimientos y las lágrimas me dan urticaria. ¿Qué tal ha ido?

Ella sonrió, sintiendo un agradable calor en el pecho al recordar lo agradecidos que estaban el Príncipe y la reina con ella.

—Bien. Muchas lágrimas de por medio —admitió—. Pero bien.

El fantasma dio una palmada.

—Estupendo, porque mientras esperábamos a que fueras a buscar a la reina, el Príncipe me ha contado que su hermana también está aquí, así que... te toca volver a hacer de intérprete.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? —gruñó Brighid, exasperada—. A la próxima Cumbre que venga Jared.

—¡Pero si te ha encantado, no finjas que no!

Quizás sí. Quizás no había sido una experiencia tan mala. Si lo de ser reina no se le daba bien, siempre podría dedicarse a hacer de intérprete para espíritus.

—Bueno. ¿Y quién es su hermana, si puede saberse? —Pero antes de que el Capitán dijera nada, Brighid ya sabía la respuesta. Hizo un mohín, angustiada—. No me fastidies.

La reina de Granth.

Su hermana era la reina Samira de Granth.

El Capitán soltó una carcajada, y Brighid suspiró, mientras se encaminaba de nuevo hacia el salón donde las monarcas estaban reunidas.


End file.
